


Mistletoe Privileges

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Mistletoe, Seriously how could I resist?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, these two are adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Shiho abuses her mistletoe privileges on Christmas day, although Ann isn’t too upset about it.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mistletoe Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I literally ended up writing this whole thing on the spot, because that's how adorable this idea sounded to me.

“Come on, Ann~” Shiho teasingly leaned forward, dangling the mistletoe in her hand just above her and Ann’s foreheads. Her one free arm was being currently pinning Ann to the walls of her room in a picture-perfect kabedon scenario, with the blonde blushing rather intensely from their shared closeness. “You know the rules. When two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It’s tradition.”

“I-I know that!” Ann blurted out, feeling warmer with each passing second. “But, like… this all feels so sudden! I mean, we haven’t even given each other our presents yet! Or watched any Christmas movies together!"

“So? We can do all that stuff later.” She calmly stated. “You know, if you don’t do something soon, then I’m just going to keep leaning in closer and closer until one of us gives in.”

“Y-You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, but I would. In fact…” The brunette pushed even closer to Ann, pressing her upper body against Ann’s. “I’m thinking about doing things _other_ than kissing tonight… if you catch my drift. You can even think of it as my present for you~”

“S-S-Shiho!!” The model’s hands went to cover her crimson cheeks, her fervent blushing her making her look even more attractive than before.

To this, Shiho couldn’t resist giggling just the slightest bit. It was always so much fun to tease Ann, especially when no one else was around.

“I’m kidding, Ann. Well, mostly, anyways.”

Ann let out a little whine, to which she then gave an adorable pout. “Just for that, I don’t think I should kiss you.”

“Oh no! Is my sweet, beautiful, funny girlfriend refusing to grace my lips with her own? And on Christmas, too!" Shiho feigned offence before speaking in an overly dramatic voice. "Oh, woe is me! Such a terrible tragedy! I’ll never get to feel her warm embrace ever again! Nor will I ever get to wrap my arms around her really soft and firm--”

“O-Okay, okay! I get it already!” Ann cut her off before she could finish her speech. “Sheesh… you can be really aggressive sometimes.”

“Like you haven’t done the same before? I seem to remember you asking me dozens of times to kiss when we started going out. You were all like, ‘Shiho! Gimme another kiss! I don’t think I can go on unless you kiss me! Otherwise I'll diiiiie!’”

“Well, maybe it’s _your_ fault for being so beautiful, huh? How the heck am I supposed to date someone so cute and _not_ think about kissing them all the time?!” Ann shot back, trying to stifle her own laughter.

“So you admit that you want to kiss me right now?”

“Of course I do! I really, really, _really_ want to!” Ann’s eyes looked incredibly determined for someone who was a nervous wreck a few moments ago, but it seemed like she still had yet to reach her tipping point.

Luckily, Shiho was more than willing to give her the not-so-subtle push she needed.

“What’s stopping you then? You’ve got the mistletoe hanging right above us, after all. You pretty much _have_ to do it at this point. Although… I guess I can understand if you’re too scared. Not everyone can handle the stress of kissing their cute girlfriend.” Shiho gave a fake sigh. “I suppose it was just to much to ask--”

Shiho’s sly plan quickly proved fruitful, because Ann had closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye. She vigorously planted her soft lips against the athlete’s own, wrapping both her arms around her torso and kissing Shiho with all the passion and love she could muster for her girlfriend. At the moist feeling of the blonde’s lips, Shiho dropped her act and happily surrendered to Ann’s affections, coiling her own arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

The mistletoe that Shiho was formerly dangling in her hand dropped to the floor at some point, but neither girl noticed this, nor did they really care. They just wanted to savor this feeling of intimacy they shared.

After a while, the two broke their intimate connection for some much needed air. Ann’s face was twisted into the widest grin possible, and Shiho wasn’t far behind in that regard. Once they could breath steadily, they each burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles as they nestled their heads together, arms still firmly wrapped around the other.

“Have I ever told you how good you are at kissing, Ann?”

“What can I say? I try my best.” Ann joked, trying her best to look cool in front of her girlfriend. No matter how hard she tried, though, her smile refused to vanish, so her expression came off as being somewhat goofy. 

It just made Shiho smile even more than she already was.

"So, um… what should we do now? Do we keep kissing each other, or…?"

"I don't see any reason not to. Unless of course you'd prefer we do something else instead."

Ann thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I think I like this a lot more than watching a movie together."

"…Me too." Shiho tangled her some of her fingers through Ann's silky golden tresses, with the blonde doing the same for her own hair. "Hey, Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas to you too, Shiho." 

With that, they leaned in for another tender kiss, one of many that the pair would share on this special day. Both teens felt as if their bodies were on fire, but neither of them minded the added heat. It just made the moment they shared all the sweeter.

Maybe she ought to dangle mistletoe over Ann all the time…


End file.
